


Find me (in a cave)

by DumbestofAsses



Series: Dr Frankenstien's monster [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Inspired by Frankenstein, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), tommyinnit is baby, zombie (kinda) tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbestofAsses/pseuds/DumbestofAsses
Summary: Phil was just strip mining. Really finding a whatever it is and accidently adopting it is just a normal tusday for Philza Minecraft.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dr Frankenstien's monster [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104395
Comments: 17
Kudos: 293





	Find me (in a cave)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curseworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseworm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the lights go out (my heart goes still)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099206) by [curseworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseworm/pseuds/curseworm). 



> curseworm made a really poggers fic about raccooninnit. So obviously my mind made an au about it. If you're wondering how the hell this is inspired by it i swear it will get to that point. this is just backstory for now :)

Phil hummed as he mined down the little path he was making. Strip mining was his favourite kind of mining, it was the safest from mobs and also still a pretty good way to find rare ores, like diamonds. As his pickaxe hit the current target of his mining he heard a resounding echo behind it. Phil sighed. There was a cave behind it. Usually, he'd just turn the other way but eh. What's the worst that could happen?

Phil broke enough blocks for him to get through his path. He took out a torch and lit it first before heading in. He'd need to place it to ward off the spirits of the mobs.

As Phil placed the torch he heard fast-paced breathing. Which was odd, if there was a mob why hadn't it attacked yet? Phil gripped the tilt of his netherite sword. Either way, it doesn't matter. It'd be dead if it came near him anyway.

Phil turned around, taking his sword out of its sheath. The sword shined with the bright light of enchantments, and the reflection from the torch made Phil seem to almost glow. 

To his surprise when Phil turned around what he saw wasn't a mob, not really, but it definitely wasn't human. 

'it' was a child, a teen at most. It's flesh looked... ghoulish, but also clearly belonged to a human. well, less a human and more multiple humans. The hues were hard to differentiate in a dark cave only illuminated by his own torch, but there was a clear difference in them if the way he seemed... stitched together didn't say anything on its own. Its eyes were two different colours, one as blue as an ocean and one as green as grass. It had scruffy messed up blonde (?) hair. It was hard to tell exactly what colour his hair was, with how much dirt and grime and blood there was. The entire child seemed covered in it. 

Phil focused more on the blood, it was dried blood but blood nonetheless. Phil would have thought more about the tears in the clothes it wore (if what could only be named as a sack one would carry potatoes in counted as clothes) if it wasn’t for blood stains.

Shit, it hurt someone. If the bloodstains we're anything to go by. 

Phil stepped towards it. Suddenly it seemed to finally process Phil's presence and ran.

Phil didn't know what it did to whoever came before him but he'll make sure no one else gets hurt. Phil sighed, this is why he makes torch grids!!! Torches are a good way to ward off evil spirits and malicious intent. Even if you didn't believe in the spiritual side of torches you had to admit, the small lights were a good way to stop them from coming near, most mobs don't like lights after all. 

Phil ran after it, sword in hand as he ran after it. It was kind of pathetic really, a mob had the audacity to try and kill someone and it wasn't even good at running. Honestly, it looked like a baby deer. With its remarkable lack of strength, the only person it'd be able to hurt was undoubtedly a child. Phil swallowed the small part of him that looked at it and saw how it looked like a child itself. Really, it was like a cruel joke by the universe. 

Phil had two kids, he remembered when they were around the age of how the mob looked. Phil felt his blood heat with anger. How dare this mob remind him so much of them? It's just a mob. It shouldn't resemble as much of a human as it does. Really it looks like a human almost made this easier.

Phil easily caught up and grabbed it, pushing it against the wall of the cave with a sword to its neck, even a mob wouldn't be able to survive being decapitated. Normally Phil would do it without really thinking about it but Phil was curious. What kind of mob was it? 

It squirmed and struggled as Phil held it against the wall. Really it's making this harder than he has to be, in its struggle it’s probably going to cut its own throat before Phil can figure out what kind of monster it is.

Phil studied it with calculating eyes. It stared back.

Its eyes were clouded in... fear? No that isn't right. Mobs don't feel. He's just imagining it. Damn this stupid mob for reminding him so much of his sons. Yeah, that was it. That _had_ to be it.

Phil looked over its oddly coloured skin, close enough to be human but the discolouration, outlined by stitches made it blatantly obvious it wasn’t human. It was almost like someone made a mob in the image of a human. Phil shook the thought out of his head. That can't be right. 

The clothes it wore were torn up and unseemly, common for a mob but being this close up with it made more obvious just how shit its clothes were. It had a slash-cut over its side as if someone had stabbed it. Phil studied it more carefully. There was a poorly healing wound underneath it. 

No- no that wasn't right. Mobs don't heal, that’s why they were never considered to be human. Mobs cant heal -not naturally.

Phil looked over it again he noticed that the bloodstains tended to be, there was a poorly healing wound underneath it. 

Maybe someone had fed it an instant damage potion? those help undead mobs right? Did it count as an undead mob?

Phil suddenly realized it had stopped struggling while Phil was analyzing it. 

It hadn't fought back.

It just ran.

Shit. 

_Shit_

Phil's eyes widened in realization and he backed up from it.

It looked at Phil with a horrible, terrified look in its eyes and ran.

Phil but his sword back in its sheath. 

Phil was suddenly very aware of a nauseous feeling in his gut. Whatever it was, it may not have been at least, completely, a mob.

Oh, how could he be so _stupid_? 

His own son, Technoblade, was a mob hybrid. He himself was a mob hybrid. Why didn't he consider that?

No... that’s not right either. it’s not a hybrid, Phil knows hybrids, and that’s not it. 

"Hey! Hey, wait!" Phil yelled.

It tripped and landed in quite a horrible position. There's no way it didn't at least bruise its ankle (if it could bruise, but given as it’s covered in, presumably its own blood, it’s probably able to bruise).

Phil slowly crouched to remain level with it, "Hey, hey it's okay" Phil tried to reassure in a soft tone, "I'm going to try and see if you're hurt alright? I'm not going to hurt you again".

This did nothing to ease the look of fear from the- whatever it was- a child. It’s a child. Phil knows at least that.

it immediately recoiled and tried to run, only for its ankle to fail on it and it fell down again. Phil watched as it fell down over and over and continued to try to get up and run away.

Phil didn't like being unarmed but it was a child he hurt a child, a child was hurt because of him. He tossed his sword to the side, "See? It's okay I'm not going to hurt you!" 

The child looked at him in confusion, shaking. 

It had a healthy amount of distrust in Phil.

Phil looked at its wounds again. They were deep wounds. Phil clearly wasn't the first person to assume the child was a mob.

Phil sighed, he hated the feeling of not having a complete set of armour on but he had hurt the kid, it was the least he could do. Phil took off his netherite helmet, it’s sheen of enchantment whispering around. This was probably the first time it had seen enchanted gear if its look of sheer wonder and amazement in its eyes as it watched the light of the enchantment dance around the helmet said anything.

Its look of wonder and amazement, softened its features, making it look even younger. It felt like a sucker punch to the gut to Phil. 

Every time he looked at the mob now it made him wonder if it had been one of his sons had been in this position, what would he do. 

Probably scream. He was considering doing that right now too.

The child seems enraptured by Phil's helmet and touched it before suddenly looking back at Phil, scared.

The thought of someone touching Phil's armour made him want to puke but the look of pure wonder that had been on its face earlier made it worth it. 

Phil slid the helmet closer to the child, it took that as permission to touch it. Phil watched as the child excitedly ran its finger across the grain of the armour. Phil felt a brief feeling of amusement as he watched the child play with his helmet.

It reminded him of when he first showed Technoblade and Wilbur how to enchant. Both boys had been so small then. 

"I'm sorry," Phil said watching the child.

The child looked up at him with confusion, it was a common look on its face.

"My name is Phil," Phil said gently, but that didn't seem to make the child less confused, if anything it made it more confused.

oh

_oh_. it doesn't know English. Phil sighed into his hand. No wonder the poor thing was so confused.

Phil pointed at himself and said, "Phil" 

The child still looked confused. Phil slowly reached out towards the child, when it didn't object he grabbed the child’s hand and put it near his chest, "Phil."

"fl?" the child said, its voice was hoarse. It sounded like the child had never spoken before.

Phil felt his brows scrunch up in confusion at that last thought. How young did it have to be for it not to have spoken before? Phil shook his head, no that makes no sense, no matter what kind of mob/human/thing/child it was that’s impossible.

Instead of focusing on that train of thought Phil instead smiled and patted the child on its head, "Phil" 

"FLLLLLL," the child giggled.

That was the first time the child had smiled since meeting Phil (Phil hadn't known at the time but it was the first time the unnamed child smiled) 

Phil melted at the sight, he felt all his fatherly instincts kick in at once. He is adopting this child. No one has a say in this.

Phil smiled and put his helmet on his new child's head. It seemed to light up. and kept patting its head after that, feeling the cool netherite against its hand.

Phil slowly got up and gave the child his hand, it grabbed it and Phil pulled it up.

"Fl," the child muttered happily, holding onto Phil like Phil was the first person to give it affection... Phil looked over the child again. He probably was the first person to give it affection.

When Phil went out in the chance of finding some diamonds, he hadn't thought he'd find another son instead.

**Author's Note:**

> *holds out grabby hands* kudos and comments pwease. *uses puppy dog eyes (it was ineffective)*


End file.
